


More Than A Puppet

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Free Will, Gen, Inspired by..., Poetry, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: I amof celestial intentno more----Poems inspired by season 15, episode 2





	1. Hope

* * *

we are here  
rise up  
cut the strings  
and dance

you blink out of existence  
and yet  
the feelings of a beating heart  
can never be erased

we were there

#morethanapuppet

* * *

we can never know  
what guides our ways  
when light turns into darkness  
and the darkness just  
smiles at your face  
go on your merry ways

* * *

Where is my beacon?  
Hope, hope, hope

Where is my light?  
Shine, shine, shine

* * *


	2. Letters From Our Editors

* * *

the most accomplished writers  
can be unreliable narrators  
we do not burn their books  
but lose our faith

chapter after chapter  
gathering dust

as we move on

* * *

drop the metaphors and just admit  
we were betrayed  
if free will is an illusion, why keep fighting?  
because the moment I punch your face  
I feel alive  
who cares if you saw it coming?

* * *

Thank you for visiting the Men of Letters library.  
You checked out three books today:

  * Almighty Gods – Thoughts on a Flawed Concept
  * Free Will for Beginners, 15th Edition
  * Breaking free from toxic people – New Foreword by The Darkness

Please return by 05/31/2020.

* * *


	3. Wings

* * *

I am  
of celestial intent  
no more  
my wings are clipped  
my halo's broken  
I am  
not human  
my heart is beating  
my love is burning  
_We are_

* * *

who am I without a face to smile at?  
are the voices talking if no one hears them?  
#freefalling

* * *

earthbound  
a feather  
falling from the heavens  
there  
a breeze

* * *


End file.
